Twins
by RoMayDrako
Summary: I forgot the disclamers so I'll say right here I do not own gundam wing. And this fic came up late one night watching music videos. Can you guess who the twins are? And no it's not Quat or Trowa..... Are you guys going to keep suckering me into chapters?
1. Default Chapter

A woman runs from the war raging in the city. She had two infant sons waiting for her.  
Rounding her shack she is caught by two officers.  
"No! Go away!"  
An officer opens the door and notices her kids. A scientist walks foward and picks up the youngest of the two.  
Taking the chile he walks away. The lowest ranking officer takes the oldest son and leaves a differnt direction.  
The woman pleads with the men to hide to messages to her sons. Both telling them who they are and who she is.  
The gaurds laugh but comply.  
Years later her youngest is known as Odin Lawry JR and the other a street kid named Duo.  
Odin is busy celibrating his birthday. While Duo runs into father maxwell, arms full of stolden food.  
Nothing else matters. Deep as the abyss in which the war is one. As big as the land of the rising sun. They find each other.  
Operation metor. The kids are older in teens. Duo now took on the last name Maxwell and Odin has changed to Heero Yui.  
Duo points the gun at his brother.  
Years later a note is delivered to Duo. From the faimly of the officer who took him for a short while.  
Heero found the note some of Odins junk.  
The notes read:   
I tried to keep you. The war was raging and they insisted on taking you. I'm sorry.  
Eden Suiichi  
  
Heero passes Duo on the way out. Duo laughs and pulls over Heero.  
"Hey man where are you going?"  
"None of your business."  
Couple hours later Heero walks up the walk where his mother supposivly lived.   
Gently he knocks on the door. A woman in her late thridy opens the door and gasps.  
"My son I thought you'd never get my note."  
"Mom?"  
"Come in please."  
Heero walks in and finds himself a place on the couch. Nerviously she closes the door.  
Grabbing a picture off the mantel she makes her way to a chair by Heero.  
"This is you."  
"Who's the other baby?" Heero asks.  
"Thats your ol-"  
A knock on the door inturupts Eden. Excusing herself she goes and answers the door.  
She gasps at the site of Duo.  
"Mom?" Dou wispers.  
She hugs him tightly. "Your younger brother just arived ealier."  
"I... I have a brother?"  
Duo fallows her into the living room. Heero and Duo make eye contact.  
"Heero?"  
"Duo what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to fallow my anymore." Heero snaps.  
Eden looks at the two. Her mouth spreads to a smile.  
"OH my sons I'm so happy to see you."  
"Sons." Dou blinks at Heero.  
"Your my older brother?" Heero growls. "I can't believe it."  
Duo laughs with a high cackle. Eden smiled sighlently in the backround. The odds where stacked. And the odds where overcome. 


	2. chap2

Twins x2  
  
  
To save my heaad from being ripped off here it is. The continuation of Twins.  
  
  
General discamer. I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
Duo and Heero have a lovely time with there mom. So many people said with the war people would be impossible to find. They where wrong. Duo and Heero also discover they have four other siblings. Not much younger.  
  
  
When they get home they are greated by the other boys. Started by the buddyness between the two. Duo looks over the boys and see's the Quatre is quit pale.  
  
  
"Whats wrong Quatre." Duo asks.  
  
  
"i did that search on your mom you told me to-"  
  
  
"Our Quatre, Our me and Heero are twins can you belive it."  
  
  
  
Quatre turns paler. "Well as I was saying Eden Suiichi and three of her kids are dead. The only one living is Rowen Suiichi."  
  
  
"What about the adress."  
  
  
"Thats the building in which they all died in a exsplosion."  
  
  
"why did they die?" Heero asks in a cold monotone.  
  
  
"T... Two years ago. Heero, Duo your mother is dead." Quatre breaks the news.  
  
  
Duo rolls his eyes and faints. The just spent several hours with ghoasts. Heero catches him, and lets him down to the floor lightly.  
  
  
"Baka."  
  
  
Heero then leaves Duo and goes upstairs. Quatre and Trowa take the tasks of reviving Duo. Wufei shakes his head and complains about the injustice of this. 


	3. Chap3

Twins 3  
  
  
Sorry it's late forgot I had it finished... ... The doctors have a surprise in waiting... ... Can you guess what it is?  
  
  
Disclamer I don't own Gundam. So on so forth.  
  
  
  
Duo pokes at his food. Rowen Suiichi, that was a guys name. But according to Quatre for certian it was a sister. Two years older. Heero already gave up the search for her. The records are too poor to follow. So why continue when it's futile. Duo scoffs. Thats what Heero thinks. Not Heero. Not at all, he'll find thier sister. She had to be out there somewhere.  
  
  
"Duo, eat." Quatre coaxes noticing the untouched food.  
  
  
"Oh, sorry I was side-tracked." Duo scratches the back of his head.  
  
  
"Duo, you did all you could. It was amazing that we got this far with your mother... Granted it was a ghost story."  
  
  
Duo turns pale. "Don't remind me Quat."  
  
  
Someone pounds on the door. Startled Quatre and Duo look up. Duo slides out of his chair. Getting the door was a great distraction from the thoughts in his mind. Smiling his usual plastered smile, Duo swings open the door.   
  
  
Duo crosses his eyes as he stares down the barrel of a gun. Slowly he raises his hands and back up.  
  
  
"Hi I'm Duo... Uhh... Lady wouldn't you mind putting that thing away before someone gets hurt." Duo laughs nerviously.  
  
  
"Duo who i- oh." Quatre raises his arms.  
  
  
The vid phone rings. Slowly Duo reaches over and hits the recive button. Doctor J's face fills the screen.  
  
  
"Duo here's your, and Heero's belated birthday present."  
  
  
Duo looks at the screen, then at the woman, then at the screen then back at the woman.  
  
  
"Rowen!" Duo snaps his head up into a gun.  
  
  
"Who?" The woman raises her eyebrow.  
  
  
"Sorry, we had to trick her into a mission." The screen goes blank.  
  
  
"Wha!?" Duo sweat drops.  
  
  
"What the fuck is going on!" She demands raising the gun to Quatre's head.  
  
  
"Duo..." Quatre whines.  
  
  
"Quat. I'm getting to it, I'm getting to it... Lady are you Rowen Suiichi?" Duo asks.  
  
  
Her face gets colder.  
  
  
"I'm Duo, my twin brother is Heero. Uh... If your Rowen then we're your brothers."  
  
  
"That can't be. All traces of my brothers have been lost. Correction deleted."  
  
  
"I know you won't believe me lady. But we met with our mother a few days a-"  
  
  
The woman shoots Duo in the shoulder and sends him screaming to the floor. She fires agian, but misses.  
  
  
"Wait! Miss what are you doing!" Quatre gasps.  
  
  
"My mother and my siblings where killed in a explosion. I saw it, I heard their last screams. It's impossible to meet up with them. They're dead, so you're lying to me." The woman growls. "You should feel bad for toying with peoples emotions."  
  
  
"Where not!" Quatre yells. "Don't belive us... Than what's one thing that you remeber about the oldest twin."  
  
  
"There's nothing, I was two I can't remeber..." She pauses. "But there was one thing. I dropped him on the floor. He got a huge gash across his head it bled like a... It bled alot. It was about a inch long."  
  
  
"Quat." Duo calls.  
  
  
Quatre unravels Duo's braid for Duo and digs through the huge mass of hair. There it was, right where the woman thought it should be. The woman's eyes rolls back and she falls to the floor.  
  
  
"I think I returned the gash." Duo cringes.  
  
  
***  
  
  
It's short sweet but man is this late. 


End file.
